A Rosy Dream
by chocotaro
Summary: Chapter 4 : Infinite Flashback; Hunhan, ChanBaek; Otaknya terus berusaha mencari memori tentang orangtuanya tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : **Sehun/Luhan, Chanyeol/Baekhyun**  
Rating :** T  
**Genre :** Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Length :** Chaptered  
**Summary :** Luhan tidak mengerti dengan mimpi-mimpinya, tapi dia tahu satu hal. Bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan pria asing dalam mimpinya.  
**Disclaimer** : Just own the story

.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Dreams**

Luhan menciumnya dengan rakus, menjilat bibirnya, dan kemudian membiarkan orang itu melumat kasar bibirnya. Mereka berpelukan lalu melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Nafas Luhan bersahut-sahutan dengan si laki-laki, dia berbisik perlahan di telinga Luhan.

'_Xiao Lu_…'

Laki-laki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu merasa aneh, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan _Xiao Lu_ walaupun ini kali pertama seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'rusa kecil'. Luhan melepaskan pelukan laki-laki di depannya dan menatap wajahnya, tidak, yang bisa dia lihat cuma bayangan hitam menutupi wajahnya. Bahkan Luhan sampai menyipitkan kedua matanya, benar-benar ingin mengetahui bagaimana rupa seseorang yang sudah melakukan _french kiss_ dengannya.

'_A-akh_!' Luhan tiba-tiba mencengkram kuat-kuat jas laki-laki itu, tapi tidak bertahan lama karena kemudian seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas. '_Sakit_…' rengeknya. Mengeluarkan suara saja sudah sangat menyiksa untuk Luhan. Ada apa dengannya? Luhan menerka-nerka sendiri sebelum bumi menelannya, meninggalkan orang itu sendirian.

* * *

Bangun di pagi hari selalu membuat Luhan kesal. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kelas yang harus didatanginya adalah kelas pagi dan Luhan masih tetap berusaha bangun satu jam lebih awal sebelum terlambat. Tubuhnya merangkak untuk bangkit dari ranjang tapi tersentak merasakan cairan lengket keluar dari hidungnya. Luhan tidak menyukai ketika tetesan darah dari hidung mengotori lantai juga kakinya.

Buru-buru berlari, Luhan membersihkan darah yang mengotori wajahnya dan menyumpal kasar kedua lubang hidung itu dengan tisu sampai warnanya menjadi merah dan basah. Aneh, dia tidak punya catatan kesehatan yang buruk sebelumnya. Tubuh Luhan selalu sehat karena kedua orangtuanya yang berada di Beijing mengirimkan obat tradisional secara rutin.

Tentu saja masalah sepele ini bukan alasan untuknya membolos. Dia sebentar lagi akan lulus dan keluar dari institut mahal itu. Dulu Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk belajar di Seoul Institute of the Arts, meninggalkan keluarganya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba Luhan merindukan ibunya. Dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini memang pelukan ibunya yang pertama kali Luhan bayangkan.

Luhan hanya menyantap roti dengan selai coklat sebelum keluar dari apartemen yang sudah ditempatinya selama empat tahun.

* * *

"Luhan!"

Baekhyun menggoyangkan pundaknya kasar, wajahnya terlihat panik. Pandangan Luhan masih kabur tapi dia bisa melihat saputangan Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya lembut kemudian saputangan berwarna krim itu berubah menjadi warna merah kental. Semakin pusing, Luhan meraih tangan Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya masih tetap menggenggam tangan temannya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Luhan membuka matanya lagi dan bertemu dengan wajah Baekhyun yang masih sama seperti sebelum dia tertidur. "Kau menginap di rumahku saja ya?" katanya.

Barulah sadar dia kalau tidurnya yang terasa seperti dua puluh menit itu sebenarnya sudah menghabiskan setengah hari. Sudah jam delapan malam, bahkan jendela kamar Baekhyun sudah ditutup rapat-rapat. Luhan mengangguk patuh karena kakinya memang tidak kuat untuk berjalan.

"Kau makan dulu sebentar. Ibuku memasak sup." Kemudian meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Laki-laki itu merasa kesal dengan keadaannya minggu-minggu ini. Bermimpi aneh dan merasa pusing. Lemas bukan main setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun datang dengan _mug_ coklat Luhan yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan di sini karena terlalu sering menginap juga semangkuk sup. Ah, Baekhyun memang selalu memanjakannya, seperti sekarang, menyuapi Luhan dengan sabar dan memijit pelipis laki-laki itu lembut.

Mereka berbaring di satu ranjang berdampingan. Baekhyun memeluknya, mengelus-elus helaian rambutnya, lalu terlelap bersamaan.

* * *

_'Suho. Panggil saja Suho.'_

Luhan mengerenyit, menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan pandangan aneh. Kenapa juga dia tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya? Tapi Luhan secara sopan masih membungkuk kemudian menjabat tangan si pria bernama Suho.

_'Luhan.'_

_'Oh!'_ Suho tertawa, _'tentu saja aku sudah tahu namamu.'_

Luhan mengerut sebal. Merasa Suho tidak menghargainya. Harusnya laki-laki itu pura-pura tidak mengenalnya saja supaya acara perkenalan mereka berjalan lancar. Dia menatap Suho tidak yakin.

'_Erm, bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kita bisa berada di sini_?'

Suho memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk membalikkan badannya. _'Biar kuperkenalkan kau dengan yang lainnya.'_

_'Yang lainnya?'_ Luhan semakin merasa pusing. _'Jadi bukan cuma kita yang ada di sini. Tapi kenapa?'_

Laki-laki itu menatap tajam Luhan dari balik punggungnya. _'Luhan, untuk seorang _centrance_ kau cukup berisik juga ya.'_

Luhan tidak terima kalau Suho, orang yang baru berkenalan dengannya sudah mengatai dia berisik. Kakinya mengejar Suho tapi entah kenapa gravitasi mulai berkurang dan kaki-kakinya mulai berat. Dia memekik melihat tungkainya sudah masuk ke dalam lantai.

'_AGH_!' Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika tubuhnya juga ikut masuk ke dalam lantai yang terbuat dari batu itu.

* * *

Kelereng coklat kemerahan miliknya lagi-lagi harus mendapati raut khawatir dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Luhan sungguh-sungguh merasa tidak enak, dia menelan ludahnya kemudian bangun. Bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya sampai Baekhyun terlihat panik.

"Luhan!" pekiknya. "Jangan bangun. Badanmu masih panas. Tadi malam kau demam tinggi dan mengigau."

Oh, benar bukan? Mimpi-mimpinya memperburuk keadaan. Sekarang temannya harus ikut khawatir. Dia harus buru-buru memperingati Baekhyun sebelum anak itu melapor pada orangtua Luhan. Bisa-bisa _bàba_nya segera memindahkan Luhan untuk menetap di Beijing lagi.

"Bacon, kumohon jangan bilang pada _bàba _dan _māma_ku ya?"

Baekhyun biasanya akan meninju pundaknya atau merengut karena Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan irisan daging babi panggang itu. Tapi dia mengangguk menurut, "dengan satu syarat." Baekhyun mendesah pasrah tidak bisa menolak permintaan temannya. "Kau harus mau kuajak ke dokter."

Kali ini Luhan menegang lalu bergumam setuju. Lebih baik pergi bertemu orang-orang berjas putih menyeramkan itu dibanding kembali ke Beijing. Entah kenapa, sejak kali pertama Luhan mendarat di Incheon dia sudah memutuskan akan menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan bekerja di Korea Selatan. Seperti sesuatu memanggilnya dan sampai sekarang Luhan tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

* * *

Baekhyun benar-benar membawanya ke dokter, mereka bertemu dengan dokter paling muda dan beruntung bagi Luhan karena laki-laki itu secara sabar mendengarkan keluhan Luhan juga memberikan beberapa tips supaya Luhan bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dia bahkan menyuruh Luhan mempelajari bagaimana mengontrol alam bawah sadarnya walaupun cuma sedikit sekali orang yang bisa mempelajarinya.

Baekhyun menurunkannya di depan gedung apartemen, tapi tetap memastikan Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan melambai dari lantai tiga. Oh ya, laki-laki berumur dua puluh satu itu sedang bermasalah dengan seorang _supervisor _restoran langganan mereka, padahal jelas-jelas kedua-duanya sama-sama tertarik.

Luhan terdiam meringkuk di atas sofanya lalu melirik ke ponsel yang layarnya masih saja gelap. Dan entahlah, dia menunggu seseorang untuk menelpon atau sekedar mengirim _e-mail_ padanya. Tapi keadaan hening seperti ini, Luhan benar-benar benci!

Dia bangun kemudian mengambil jaketnya. Memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat pertokoan untuk memesan satu taro _bubble tea_ tidak akan membuat Baekhyun marah. Lagipula anak itu pasti sedang menikmati pertengkarannya dengan si _supervisor_ tinggi yang tampan, Luhan mendesis membayangkan Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan berkencan dengan seorang pria.

Begitu melewati pintu apartemennya, suara deru mesin penghangat di sepanjang lorong terdengar. Luhan memilih untuk berjalan perlahan-lahan menikmati waktu luangnya sebelum nanti malam harus kembali menjadi mahasiswa.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Luhan merasa familiar dengan keadaan ini. _déjà vu_ mungkin. Tapi rasanya dia sudah merasakan berkali-kali keadaan seperti sekarang ini; keluar dari apartemen, mendengar deru mesin penghangat yang hampir rusak, merasakan berat pada dadanya, kemudian…

Kepalanya buru-buru menoleh, menunggu apa yang terjadi. Seolah-olah sudah tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya setelah keluar dari apartemen.

Laki-laki setinggi sekitar seratus delapan puluh-an melewati tubuhnya, mata biru toskanya melirik wajah Luhan. Mereka bertatap-tatapan tidak hampir sedetik lalu memunggungi Luhan. Punggungnya dan figur kecil yang terasa familiar bagi Luhan membuat laki-laki itu tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Merasakan fenomena aneh terjadi di dalam tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya sang laki-laki sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam pintu apartemen yang ada di ujung, jaraknya dua pintu dari apartemen Luhan. Dan perasaan _déjà vu_ itu ikut menghilang.

Tanpa Luhan sadar, kepalanya menatap langit-langit lorong menahan air mata untuk turun.

* * *

Luhan dengan tatapan kosongnya memesan dua _bubble tea_ rasa taro dan coklat. Dia terkejut ketika pelayan menyodorkan dua gelas berukuran besar padanya dan menatap harga yang muncul di layar mesin. Merasa aneh dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Lalu anak itu membawa kedua gelas dan menyeret kakinya menuju meja bundar di dekat pintu masuk.

Dia menyeruput minumannya dari sedotan sebesar jari telunjuk dan merasakan dingin merasuki mulutnya. Biasanya Luhan akan merasakan perutnya bergejolak dan rasanya menjadi anak-anak kembali tiap meminum _bubble tea_-nya. Tapi kali ini Luhan merasa kosong sekali. Akhirnya laki-laki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Luhan terkejut begitu merasakan rohnya di tarik ke atas. Rasanya sakit sekali, dia merintih walaupun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Lalu melambung rohnya menuju atap dan menembus kepulan awan-awan yang berada di atas kota Seoul. Luhan terkejut ketika rohnya merobek atmosfir bumi dan terbang bersama asteroid-asteroid yang berada di sekeliling bulan. Aneh, dia berlari menuju matahari yang berjarak ratusan juta tahun dari bumi seolah-olah dia akan sampai di sana dalam waktu lima menit.

Pundaknya tersentak merasakan dingin angin mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang, asteroid besar dan kecil mulai terbang ke arahnya. Dia menoleh, matanya membulat melihat lubang hitam besar selebar ikan paus dewasa dan setinggi Namsan _tower_. Luhan berlari menjauh, tapi angin dingin yang keluar dari sana terus menghirupnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sedetik kemudian dia masuk ke dalam lubang tidak berujung itu.

Reflek matanya terpejam mendengar suara-suara imajiner dari sana. '_Xiao Lu, Xiao Lu, kau dengar aku 'kan_?' Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Dan menit selanjutnya setelah terombang-ambing, rohnya jatuh kembali ke atas tubuhnya sampai Luhan berteriak kesakitan.

.

Begitu membuka matanya, semua orang sudah menatap khawatir padanya dan pelayan yang dia kenal sibuk mengusap dahi berkeringatnya. Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya yang mengenaskan, rambutnya begitu berantakan, dan darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari hidungnya.

Luhan bergumam berterima kasih pada pelayan yang membersihkan darah pada hidungnya, lalu perempuan itu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus staf.

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dan menamparnya. "Aku sudah bilang kau pulang dan istirahat!" teriak laki-laki itu panik. "Sekarang harus bagaimana aku mengatasi sikapmu yang seenaknya Lu Han?! Haruskah aku menyuruh _bàba_mu membawa kau balik ke Beijing?"

"Oh ya. Kau memang merindukan rumahmu di Beijing bukan? Makanya kau mencari gara-gara supaya orangtuamu menerbangkanmu kembali ke sana." Baekhyun bahkan tidak memberikan Luhan kesempatan berbicara! Dia menggeram marah dan bangun dari kursi yang sudah diduduki selama tiga puluh menit itu.

"Aku cuma mau berjalan-jalan! Lagipula siapa yang memintamu untuk menjemputku?" Lalu melewati pundak Baekhyun untuk keluar dari sana.

Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan menghindarinya selama beberapa hari kemudian mereka akan berbaikan ketika ada tugas bersama dan Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu harus menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan siapa selain dengan anak bernama Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Luhan memilih mendiamkan ponselnya, mengabaikan pesan juga telpon dari orangtuanya. Dia masih tetap menghadiri kelas pagi dan malam untuk mengejar kelulusan. Luhan juga masih tetap memesan _bubble tea_ rasa taro dan coklat tanpa tahu alasannya. Dia memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dibandingkan tidur di malam hari karena takut bermimpi aneh lagi soal rohnya yang tertarik dan entah apa lagi nanti yang akan dia mimpikan.

Beruntung Baekhyun tidak melaporkan kejadian aneh minggu lalu pada orangtuanya walaupun mereka masih saling menghindari satu sama lain. Tapi Luhan sangat berterimakasih karena dia tidak harus kembali ke Beijing. Kota itu bukan pilihan yang bagus baginya untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya. Walaupun merindukan masakan khas Beijing dan pasar malamnya, tapi Luhan masih terus mencari jawaban atas keinginannya yang tiba-tiba ingin menjadi mahasiswa di Seoul dan mengabaikan keluarganya.

Luhan berguling ke tepi ranjang melirik ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Baekhyun kali ini memutuskan mengalah dan meminta maaf soal sikap kasarnya minggu lalu. Luhan mengetik dengan cepat jawabannya.

'Aku juga minta maaf. _Mostly_, ini salahku. Aku beralasan menyibukkan diri supaya bisa menghindarimu. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Payah.'

'_Yeah you are_.' Jawaban singkat Baekhyun membuatnya merengut, tapi juga tersenyum senang. Dia memang terlalu payah untuk bisa menghadapi Byun Baekhyun. Tidak bisa berlama-lama jauh dari anak pendek menyebalkan yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak datang ke Seoul.

'Aku akan ke sana dan membawakan makanan, oke?' Oh! Mana bisa Luhan menolak niat baik dari Baekhyun. Dia memekik senang, menendang kakinya ke udara. Akhirnya Luhan akan makan makanan normal setelah semingguan ini cuma menyantap makanan cepat saji.

* * *

Park Chanyeol tersenyum aneh di belakang tubuh mungil Byun Baekhyun. Dan sumpah Luhan bisa melempar cetakan wafel sekarang juga ke wajah menyebalkannya. Baekhyun tidak memilih berbicara apapun, masuk ke dalam apartemen kemudian membuka kotak makan yang berisi masakan ibunya.

"Jadi…" Luhan menatap tidak yakin pada keduanya. "Kau kencan dengan _supervisor_ menyebalkan ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat pundak kanannya tidak yakin. "Seperti itu." Jeda sebentar sebelum dia menaikkan suaranya menjawab Luhan, "tapi kami belum resmi, oke!"

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya, puas kalau laki-laki pendek menyebalkan yang dulu pernah berkata kasar padanya sekarang menjadi teman kencannya. Laki-laki tinggi itu menempel pada Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma parfum dari lehernya membuat Luhan buru-buru menoleh ke arah lain. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun semakin malu kalau seseorang melihat adegan mesra mereka.

Luhan mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. Anak itu mengomel karena ini bukanlah daerah teritori mereka dan melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi tidaklah pantas di depan wajah temannya. Lalu Luhan kembali berbalik dan lebih serius pada makanan yang dibawa Baekhyun walaupun rasanya masih terasa aneh melihat adegan mesra dari kedua orang-sebenarnya cuma Baekhyun- yang dulunya bersikap seperti musuh abadi.

Selesai menghabiskan makan malam bersama-sama Baekhyun memutuskan meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol di ruang tengah, mereka menonton televisi bersama-sama sedangkan Baekhyn membuatkan mereka bertiga coklat panas. Lalu Luhan mulai merasakan perasaan aneh, perutnya bergejolak seolah akan muntah, dan telinganya mulai berdengung. Chanyeol menatapnya, lebih pada matanya, laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut tapi memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan. Panas! Tangan Chanyeol benar-benar panas dan Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa tangan seseorang di musim gugur bisa sepanas seperti sekarang ini. Luhan memekik kesakitan-nyatanya cuma terdengar rintihan dari mulutnya-, dia memaksakan sekuat tenaganya untuk melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap tajam pada mata coklat tua milik laki-laki di hadapannya.

**DUG!**

Bunyi hantaman boneka rusa kayu yang berukuran sedang dengan kepala Chanyeol adalah hal terakhir yang Luhan dengar sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Boneka rusa kayu setinggi lima belas _centimeter_ yang Luhan beli di pasar malam Beijing itu terletak di bufet sebelah koridor menuju pintu masuk apartemen. Yang jelas, jarak boneka rusa itu cukup jauh dari kepala Chanyeol, sekitar dua sampai tiga meter. Sedangkan beratnya mencapai satu setengah kilo, cukup berat untuk Luhan atau Baekhyun agar bisa melemparnya dari jauh dan tepat mengenai kening Park Chanyeol.

Luhan memikirkan hal itu terus-menerus. Ketika sepenuhnya sadar, Luhan masih tetap memandangi luka bakar yang ada di punggung tangannya sambil memikirkan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dihantam benda yang jauh dari jangkauan mereka berdua. Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu soal insiden hantaman boneka kayu itu karena ketika Luhan membuka matanya, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun dengan wajah yang masih mulus-mulus saja. Tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali pada wajahnya!

Luhan ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana bisa dia mendapati luka bakar di punggung tangannya setelah Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kirinya itu. Tapi bertemu dengan Chanyeol secara pribadi sangat tidak mungkin. Baekhyun akan mengira Luhan mengkhianatinya atau yang lebih parah Chanyeol akan membakar habis tangannya kalau memang bisa.

"Luhan…" Baekhyun benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Tiba-tiba saja pingsan di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, mana bisa Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan tidak sadar, maka dari itu sejak kemarin malam dia tidur di samping Luhan. Chanyeol bahkan memaksa untuk ikut menjaga walaupun harus tidur di atas sofa, Baekhyun jadi merasa beruntung bisa mempunyai teman kencan seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membawa Luhan menemui temanku. Kurasa ini masalah spiritual, bersangkutan dengan mental dan semacamnya." Chanyeol membuka mulut membuat Luhan melirik pria itu. Baekhyun terlihat pasrah. "Baiklah." Luhan menutup matanya lagi ketika dua orang gila itu berciuman di kamarnya.

* * *

TBC

**a/n :** _ongoing chapter2 :) mungkin publish setelah liburan sekolah. please r+r._  
_Thank You...!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Centrance**

* * *

Park Chanyeol benar-benar menjemputnya di hari minggu tepat jam sembilan. Luhan menggumam kata-kata kasar untuk pria itu karena sudah mengganggu hari liburnya, terseok-seok dia memakai sweater dan sepatu _boot_. Sengaja memperlambat gerakannya membuat pria itu menunggu. Begitu keluar dari kamar, Chanyeol sudah dengan lancang menuang segelas susu vanila dan beruntung dia menyerahkan gelasnya pada Luhan atau kalau tidak pria cina ini akan menendangnya jauh-jauh. Luhan menatap heran karena Chanyeol menahan gelasnya dengan satu jari, perlahan tangan Luhan bisa merasakan panas yang menjalar. Susu dingin itu dirubah Chanyeol menjadi susu hangat hanya dengan sentuhan jari dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bersikap biasa-biasa saja padanya?! Seolah kalau Luhan sudah biasa menonton pertunjukan sulap seperti ini.

Luhan meneguk susu vanilanya kesal, lalu mengerenyit merasakan pusing menyerangnya.

"_Fuck_! Chanyeol-_ssi_ kau—" sebelum menyumpah tubuhnya sudah tumbang terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan gelas kesukaan miliknya pecah berkeping-keping.

* * *

Perlahan Luhan bisa melihat pemandangan di luar mazda milik Chanyeol, kemudian bersusah payah membaca angka pada jam digital yang menempel pada _dashboard _mobil. Dia sedikit terheran-heran bagaimana bisa Chanyeol cuma melumpuhkannya selama lima menit. Dan sedang ada di mana mereka setelah berkendara selama lima menit?

Luhan baru sadar kalau pria itu tidak ada di kursi pengemudi. Tidak berniat sama sekali mencari Chanyeol akhirnya Luhan kembali bersandar di kursi penumpang. Merasa bahwa Baekhyun beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria seperti Chanyeol yang memiliki kendaraan bagus.

"Oh akhirnya kau datang juga, Chanyeol." Luhan mendesah keras-keras supaya pria itu tahu bahwa dia sudah menunggunya lama sekali.

Park Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya menuntun Luhan yang masih sedikit kesusahan berjalan. Mereka melewati hutan buatan setelah Luhan sadar bahwa Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pagar hitam besar sembarangan kemudian masuk ke dalam kastil besar. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya sedang berada di mana mereka. Karena seingatnya tidak pernah ada kastil dengan jarak tempuh lima menit dari Apgujong. Ok, kecuali Chanyeol mengendarai mazdanya seperti orang gila dan berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi lalu lintas.

Pria itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika mereka melewati lorong sempit dan lembab yang ada di dalam kastil. Luhan harus berhati-hati agar tidak tergelincir, tangannya meraba bebatuan yang menjadi dinding kastil perlahan. Begitu melihat cahaya di ujung lorong, Luhan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang ada di belakang dan terkagum melihat pekarangan yang berada di bagian belakang kastil.

"Dia sudah menunggumu di gazebo." Ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan gazebo, maka yang didatangi keduanya benar-benar sebuah menara putih besar dengan kubah di atasnya. Dari jauh Luhan bisa melihat seseorang duduk di sana serius membaca buku.

Chanyeol mendahuluinya kemudian berbisik pada pria berambut hitam legam itu. Luhan mendekat perlahan, tidak nyaman bersama orang asing dan sialnya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Suho. Panggil saja Suho." Pria itu menaruh bukunya di atas meja berisi teh dan kue-kue kering.

Tunggu!

Luhan gelisah menatap sekelilingnya. Hanya pilar-pilar yang berdiri menahan gazebo, meja bundar di depannya dan teropong hitam besar di belakang tubuh pria bernama Suho itu. Gemetaran Luhan melirik Suho dan berbisik. "Luhan."

Dia tahu apa yang nanti akan diucapkan pria itu. Sumpah!

"Oh! Tentu saja aku sudah tahu namamu." Suho tertawa pelan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat. Déjà vu yang dialaminya lagi-lagi terjadi. Tapi kali ini dia mengingat bagaimana bisa dia mengalami déjà vu seperti ini. Karena dia pernah memimpikan hal seperti ini di kamar Baekhyun!

Suho tertawa lagi. "Merasa familiar ya?" ejeknya seolah-olah membaca pikiran Luhan dan mungkin saja memang bisa.

"Mau kuperkenalkan dengan yang lain?" Suho berjalan melewatinya membuat dia sadar kalau ada beberapa hal yang berbeda dari mimpinya. Seperti tempat mereka berbicara sekarang dan posisi keduanya berdiri. Suho tidak melewati tubuh Luhan di mimpinya, tapi Luhan ingat betul bagaimana aroma tubuh Suho menguar.

"Berkenalan dengan siapa?" Luhan memutuskan menanyakan hal yang berbeda dari mimpinya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap punggung Suho. "Luhan, untuk seorang centrance kau cukup berisik."

Centrance. Luhan pikir dia salah mendengar kata-kata Suho, tapi benar pria itu menyebutkan kata aneh yang belum pernah didengarnya. Kali ini takut-takut Luhan melangkah mengikuti Suho. Tentu saja dia merasa takut kalau sampai nanti tubuhnya masuk ke dalam tanah seperti yang terjadi pada mimpinya.

Suho mengajaknya masuk melewati pintu utama. Luhan menggeram kesal, kalau begitu Chanyeol mengerjainya dengan melewati lorong sempit bau itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan yang besar dengan dua belas kursi coklat mengelilingi meja. Di sana Luhan melihat Chanyeol mengobrol bersama pria tinggi berambut pirang dan Luhan menduga kalau pria itu berasal dari negara yang sama dengan Luhan.

Begitu Suho duduk di kursi yang berada di ujung meja makan, Chanyeol dengan kelima pria lainnya duduk masih dengan suara berisik mereka karena berbicara sesuatu yang Luhan jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa. Tapi dia mulai menduga kalau mereka semua memiliki keanehan yang sama seperti Luhan dan Suho adalah seorang psikiater yang akan membantu mereka semua.

"Baiklah, teman kecil kita akhirnya sudah datang. Kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri." Luhan merasa tersinggung karena Suho menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'teman kecil' dan lebih merasa tersinggung karena tidak ada yang ingin menyebutkan namanya. Mereka hanya menatap Luhan sebentar sebelum kembali sibuk berbicara.

Pria yang ada di sebelah kiri Luhan tersenyum padanya. "Namaku Kyungsoo." Laki-laki bermata besar yang pendek itu menarik tangannya dan menjabat tangan Luhan dengan semangat. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaannya.

"Tenang saja. Mereka memang berdebat hampir setiap hari. Kalau bosan juga mereka akan sadar dan memperkenalkan diri padamu."

Luhan mengangguk lalu menatapnya ragu-ragu. "Jadi kau juga bermimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

"Mimpi?" Kyungsoo terdiam lalu menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Tidak. Tidak. Cuma Sehun yang suka bermimpi aneh dan memanggil namamu."

Dada Luhan menjadi berdetak aneh dan perutnya teraduk. Sehun terdengar familiar. Sama seperti ketika pria asing di dalam mimpinya memanggil _'Xiao Lu'_ padanya. Luhan benar-benar merindukannya dan dia merasa aneh karenanya.

Pintu besar di belakangnya terbuka dan Kyungsoo memekik senang. "Oh itu dia Sehun. Centrance-mu." Luhan mengintip dari balik pundaknya, kemudian terkejut. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang ditemuinya pada lorong apartemen beberapa hari yang lalu masuk ke dalam sana dan duduk di seberang kursi Luhan. Mereka bertatap-tatapan lagi, Luhan menyukainya. Menatap mata berwarna biru toska yang dingin itu membuat dadanya hangat. Jarang sekali orang korea sepertinya memiliki warna mata yang indah.

Sesaat Luhan merasa waktu berjalan dengan lambat dan hanya ada dirinya juga laki-laki bernama Sehun itu yang ada di dalam ruangan besar ini. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan beralih menatap Suho. "Ada perlu apa sampai kita harus berkumpul seperti ini?" Luhan semakin merasa panas dan pusing. Suara Sehun persis dengan laki-laki asing yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Kalau begitu semakin jelas bukan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Sehun. Yang melakukan french kiss dengannya, yang terasa begitu… nyata.

"Sehun," Suho berdehem kemudian tersenyum lebar, "perkenalkan dia adalah Lu Han, centrance-mu."

Luhan dari jauh bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun menahan nafasnya kemudian mendengus tidak percaya. "Kau bilang Lu Han laki-laki, apa dia _transgender_?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sedikit tersinggung. Banyak memang yang mengatakan dirinya manis, tapi juga banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dia tampan. Dan perpaduan manis juga tampan ini normal baginya. Karena dia terbentuk dari gabungan wanita dan pria bukan?

"Aku bukan _transgender_. Aku hanya terlalu mirip dengan ibuku." Jawab Luhan cepat-cepat dengan nada ketus. Sehun memilih tidak memperpanjangnya, dia menggumamkan 'Oh Sehun' lalu menatap Suho gelisah. Pertemuan ini begitu canggung, bahkan Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya mulai kehilangan senyum lebarnya dan menunggu Suho melanjutkan berbicara.

"Luhan, kami akan membantumu mengontrol kekuatanmu. Maka dari itu, aku menyarankan agar kau pindah dan tinggal di kastil ini bersama dengan yang lain."

Laki-laki asli Korea dengan kulit tan yang ada di seberang Suho menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak. Kami tidak tinggal di sini secara permanen. Hanya datang ketika hari libur."

"Ya. Tapi beberapa kali hari nasional kami tidak bisa datang karena harus bekerja." Chanyeol menyahut di sampingnya.

"Kai baru saja bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran Yeol-_yang_." Si rambut hitam legam menyeletuk dengan bahasa Korea membuat mereka semua terkekeh. "'_Gun_', Tao! Laki-laki itu '_gun_'! Sebutan '_yang_' untuk wanita!" Pria Cina pirang seperti karakter manga itu lebih peduli mengkoreksi Tao ketimbang Chanyeol yang sibuk tertawa dengan suara baritonnya.

Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dan menatap Suho meminta tolong untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dia ingin bicarakan. Walaupun terlihat berwibawa, tapi Suho lebih sulit mengungkapkan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah menggantung di bibirnya dan pada akhirnya pria itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Halo, namaku Yixing." Pria Cina lainnya yang ada di sebelah kanan Luhan tersenyum padanya, dan Luhan mulai merasa nyaman ketika semua orang mulai memperkenalkan diri walaupun Chanyeol dengan Tao masih saja berisik.

"Kris, kurasa kau bakal lebih ahli menjelaskan ini pada Luhan dibandingkan denganku. Aku kembali ke gazebo saja." Suho bangkit dari kursinya kemudian keluar buru-buru mengabaikan bentakan kesal Kris seolah tugas 'menjelaskan hal ini-itu' pada Luhan sangat berat. Semua berhenti berbicara menunggu pria paling tinggi di sana-selain Chanyeol- membuka mulutnya. Tapi Luhan sudah cukup tahu kalau menjelaskan sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak masuk akal itu sulit. Sehun merengut kesal, dia berdiri sampai kursinya berderak kasar. "Aku menemani Suho _hyung_ saja."

Anehnya Luhan merasa sedih karena laki-laki itu meninggalkannya di sini bersama kelima pria asing yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya, dan menyadari masih bersama Chanyeol tetap tidak membuatnya tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah berkumpul secara formal begini dan aku akan membawa Luhan mengitari kastil?" Semua mendesah lega karena artinya mereka tidak harus terlibat oleh pembicaraan yang serius atau menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan nantinya. Mereka mulai keluar satu persatu, Kyungsoo melambai sambil tersenyum lebar padanya sebelum ditarik oleh Kai.

* * *

Luhan mengikuti Kris dalam diam, sesekali bisa menghirup aroma mint dari tubuh pria tinggi itu ketika angin berhembus lewat jendela-jendela yang terbuka. Begitu mereka naik ke lantai dua, semuanya berbeda dari keadaan lantai dasar yang gelap juga kuno. Kris mengajaknya ke dapur di sebelah ruang santai lalu menuangkan jus jeruk serta memotongkannya pie apel yang harum. Luhan buru-buru duduk di _bar stool_, memotong pie apel yang harum itu ke dalam mulut. "Enak!" pekiknya.

"Kyungsoo yang membuatnya. Kau tahu 'kan? Laki-laki bermata paling bulat di sini." Luhan cuma sanggup mengangguk, lalu baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa aku tidak bermimpi aneh lagi?" Kris pasti tahu soal mimpi-mimpi aneh Luhan, dia masih menganggapnya kalau mereka semua mengalami hal serupa kecuali Suho yang ternyata bukan psikiater.

"Karena kami sudah menemukanmu."

"Ya?"

"_Well_, Suho membuat semacam pemancar raksasa di belakang gazebo untuk memanggilmu dan Sehun."

"Kenapa dengan aku dan Sehun-_ssi_?"

Kris menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu, menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, dan berbisik dengan bahasa Korea yang aneh. "Karena kami harus… menjinakkan kalian."

Luhan segera menjatuhkan garpunya dan menatap Kris kesal ketika pria itu menggunakan kata 'menjinakkan' untuknya dan Sehun. Luhan mulai merasa aneh dan semakin marah begitu Kris mengatakan sesuatu soal dirinya yang bisa menghancurkan Korea Selatan dalam hitungan detik.

Luhan menganggap pria itu keracunan pie apel yang terlalu manis, dia bangkit dan meninggalkannya dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Terburu-buru turun ke lantai dasar, Luhan menarik Chanyeol yang tertawa menggelikan bersama Kai juga Kyungsoo. "Aku mau pulang."

Chanyeol menatapnya heran, kemudian melirik Kris yang berada di belakang tubuh Luhan. "Kau perlu datang lagi besok."

"Tidak mau." Luhan menariknya paksa walaupun jalannya terseok-seok karena tubuh raksasa Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak mau datang. Kau akan terus tersiksa dengan mimpimu sendiri." Park Chanyeol menghaluskan nada berbicaranya ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil. Mazda milik Chanyeol terasa panas dan Luhan tahu bahwa pria itu melakukan trik sulap lagi.

"Ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku jamin." Jawab Luhan asal.

* * *

Luhan masih bertahan ketika demam di pagi hari saat bangun. Masih juga tidak mencari Chanyeol ketika mengamuk dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat kelas sedang berlangsung. Luhan tidak ingin mengingat seburuk apa penampilannya begitu akhirnya sadar. Dia juga melupakan tatapan aneh dari semua orang yang berada di gedung yang sama dengannya. Memalukan, dan Chanyeol benar bahwa Luhan mulai tersiksa dengan mimpinya sendiri.

Malam yang lain tiba, Luhan memaksakan untuk tidak tidur. Dia menusuk kelopak matanya dengan ujung pensil mekanik ketika mulai mengantuk. Laki-laki itu lebih memilih mengerjakan tugasnya walaupun dia masih bisa bersantai-santai.

Suara gesekan angin dengan dedaunan di luar apartemen membuat Luhan merasa gugup, dia melirik tirai kamarnya berkali-kali dan anehnya Luhan merasa sesuatu menarik kepalanya ke sisi ruangan yang lainnya.

Matanya membulat lebar-lebar begitu melihat seseorang di sebelah kirinya, nafasnya berhenti, dan tangan terkepal kuat sampai berkeringat.

* * *

Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika pintu ruangan miliknya yang terbuka. Luhan terlihat masih sama berantakannya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Bekas air mata masih menempel pada pipi laki-laki itu, dia melangkah lebar-lebar lalu menggebrak meja kerja Chanyeol dengan keras sampai beberapa map berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Aku melihat hantu."

"_Ne_?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Luhan berteriak gemetaran, "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana trikmu dan teman-temanmu itu sampai bisa memasukkan roh yang sudah mati ke dalam kamarku. Dan sekarang dia sama sekali tidak bergerak."

"Wah, benarkah?"

Luhan bergumam tidak percaya bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat santai, dia mengambil map yang berisi banyak kertas dan menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan map itu. "Sialan! Chanyeol dia bahkan bercerita soal bagaimana caranya mati."

Chanyeol tersentak begitu teman dari Byun Baekhyun itu naik ke atas meja dan menangkup kedua pipinya kasar. "Bawa aku menemui Suho."

* * *

"_Appa_ku bekerja sebagai kepala tim peneliti Area 51, sedangkan _umma_ku seorang profesor yang mengurus *_PODS_ milik NASA." Luhan memberikan tatapan heran tapi akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan menunggu Suho melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi tidak sampai dua tahun, keduanya memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ayahku menuliskan banyak hal soal penemuan aneh yang disembunyikan oleh pihak Amerika. Termasuk manusia dengan **_deoxryribonucleic acid_ milik serigala di dalamnya. Tim Area 51 menyebut makhluk setengah serigala itu dengan sebutan _'Smart Warewolf._' Tapi bukankah kau malah membayangkan gambar serigala di dalam _smartphonemu_, Luhan?" Suho terkekeh lalu berhenti saat menatap wajah serius Luhan yang masih menuntut jawaban.

"Mereka berdua berhasil mengambil satu tabung berisi centrance sebelum badai salju yang terjadi dan menghancurkan semua penelitian milik NASA pada Area 51. Centrance itu adalah kau." Aneh Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"Centrance," Suho mulai berbisik. "Memiliki keahlian meniru semua kekuatan dari makhluk yang dekat dengannya. Centrance sejak lahir hanyalah seorang telekinesis dan clairvoyance yang mampu berkomunikasi dan merubah 'pandangan'nya. Itulah kenapa kau selalu bermimpi aneh atau merasakan rohmu ditarik. Pada saat itu kau bukan bermimpi Luhan. Tapi rohmu memang sedang berada di sana."

Luhan menggigit bibir keras-keras, benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semuanya terlalu jauh dari ranah logika dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Aku memanggilmu, memancing kekuatan Centrance yang ada di dalam tubuhmu."

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Luhan sanggup membuka mulutnya.

"Tentu saja untuk _super-luminous_."

* * *

TBC

* * *

*_PODS _: Polar Orbiting Density Scanner Satellite

**_deoxryribonucleic acid _: DNA

* * *

**a/n :** _update singkat merayakan MV Growl~ phew that pinkish boy. Re-publish karena yang lama error dan ga bisa edit Content/Chapters.  
Thanks for review, favorite, and following this story. See you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Byun Baekhyun**

* * *

Luhan terlalu malas menanyakan Suho bagaimana Sehun juga bisa menjadi seorang centrance walaupun laki-laki itu bilang cuma dia centrance yang selamat. Dia juga terlalu malas menanyakan apa itu _super-luminous_ dan kenapa Suho selalu bersikap sok misterius. Tapi setidaknya Luhan tahu bahwa dia akan mengunjungi kastil, yang ternyata milik Suho itu, seminggu dua kali. Selain karena Suho mengancam agar menyalakan pemancar pada kekuatan maksimal, Luhan tentu saja ingin melihat Oh Sehun sesering mungkin.

Minggu ini Chanyeol menjemputnya kembali dan Luhan menolak untuk diracuni macam-macam seperti minggu lalu dengan susu vanila kesukaannya. Hari ini dia ingin Chanyeol menunjukkan jalan menuju kastil Suho supaya dia bisa berangkat sendiri kesana kalau Chanyeol suatu saat tidak bisa mengantarnya.

"Aku akan memberitahukan Baekhyun soal trik anehmu itu." Ancam Luhan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa, tangannya masih menyodorkan Luhan batangan coklat dan walaupun Luhan menyukainya dia tidak ingin pingsan lagi untuk kali keduanya. "Simpan saja coklatmu. Aku tidak mau pergi kalau begitu." Dia masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen, tapi sulit untuk menutupnya selama kaki Chanyeol menahannya.

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahukanmu." Luhan membuka pintunya puas. "Tapi kita harus menjemput Kai terlebih dahulu."

Ah, Luhan selalu ingin meninju wajah Chanyeol yang menyebalkan.

Mereka pergi ke restoran langganan Luhan dan Baekhyun, tempat di mana Chanyeol bekerja. Kemarin baru saja Luhan mengetahui kalau Kai adalah murid SMA yang hampir lulus dan bekerja _part-time_ di restoran ini dan Suho yang menyuruhnya.

Kai melambai senang lalu memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan staf yang sepi di jam sesibuk seperti ini. Kai memegang pundak keduanya sambil tersenyum sama menyebalkannya seperti Chanyeol lalu sedetik kemudian tubuh mereka terangkat.

Luhan mengerang kesakitan. Panik dia memaksakan membuka matanya, tapi hanya terlihat wajah Kai yang serius dan sisanya adalah pemandangan sekilas yang membuat matanya lelah. Mereka seperti terjebak di dimensi tidak bernama beberapa waktu sebelum Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya halus.

Dia membuka matanya takut-takut. Di sana mereka berada. Di depan gerbang kastil Suho.

Lagi-lagi hal aneh terjadi padanya dan dia malas bertanya karena takut Kai akan menjawab sama membingungkannya seperti jawaban Suho.

"Sudah puas? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu jalan menuju kastil ini." Chanyeol meliriknya yang masih terdiam.

Mereka berdua pergi menuruni tangga menuju ruangan bawah tanah dan malah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian karena laki-laki itu tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut turun ke bawah. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Suho yang kelihatannya lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya berada di halaman belakang daripada di dalam kastil.

Luhan tersentak ketika semburan air menyerang wajahnya dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia terbatuk karena serangan tiba-tiba yang aneh itu. Tangannya menggosok wajah yang basah dengan kesal. Pria itu sedang menyiram tanamannya dengan selang panjang yang menjulur kemana-mana.

"Aku tidak mengira kau datang." Kemudian air yang keluar dari selang berhenti mengalir. Luhan mulai mengira-ngira apakah memang Suho memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol air atau hanya akal-akalan pria itu menggunakan _timer _yang di pasang di kepala keran.

"Chanyeol memaksaku."

"Dan Sehun."

"_Ne?"_

Suho tersenyum menyebalkan. Astaga! Dari mana mereka semua belajar untuk tersenyum dan mengejek di saat yang bersamaan. "Kau ingin menemui Sehun."

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak menemuinya sejak pertemuan pertama kita."

"Ya tapi kau memanggilnya lewat pikiran kalian. Bukankah begitu yang dilakukan antar clairvoyance?"

Luhan tidak bisa berbohong di hadapan Suho. Pria itu mengetahui segala yang belum Luhan ketahui dan mengetahui apa yang Luhan coba sembunyikan. "Kau harus mengakuinya kalau kau bukan manusia. Kau juga bisa mengendalikan benda-benda, bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lalu, bisa berinteraksi dengan roh, dan bisa meniru apapun yang ingin kau tiru. Terlebih, kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau mulai tertarik pada Sehun."

Luhan lebih memilih menatap kubah gazebo yang besar dibandingkan menatap mata Suho yang menuntut. "Aku hanya merasa familiar dengannya."

"Ya, dan karena itu kau tanpa sadar mencarinya, menemui Sehun versi masa depan karena kau tidak tahu di mana Sehun masa kini berada."

"Aku tidak mencarinya!"

"Kubilang kau mencarinya tanpa sadar! Jelas kau mengelak kalau kau memang benar mencarinya dengan kekuatanmu itu!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Dia kesal dan semakin kesal ketika Suho menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini memang dia kembali mendengar suara Sehun di dalam pikirannya dan rohnya menemui Sehun di masa depan. Beberapa kali Luhan mengira bahwa Suho menyalakan pemancarnya kembali, tapi walaupun Suho memancing kekuatannya untuk keluar, bagaimana bisa dia hanya menemui Sehun berkali-kali? Kenapa dia tidak bertemu orangtuanya saja? Atau Baekhyun?

Kenapa harus Sehun yang dicarinya, yang ditemuinya, yang dipikirkannya?

"Ikut aku." Suho berjalan di depannya, mereka memasuki lorong bau di mana pertama kali Chanyeol membawanya. Bahunya tersentak begitu Suho mendorong salah satu bebatuan dinding yang licin oleh lumut, bunyi gemeretak terdengar, dan selanjutnya anak-anak tangga yang mungil sudah ada di depan mereka. Luhan meraba-raba sisi dinding untuk terus menuntunnya ke bawah mengikuti kemana arah tangga ini akan membawanya. Suho tidak mengajaknya berbicara selama tangga-tangga itu masih diinjak Luhan. Setelah lima sampai enam anak tangga, Suho menyalakan lampu-lampu di sepanjang lorong. Lorong lagi, Luhan mendecak kesal. Dia tidak terlalu suka pada tempat sempit, membuat dadanya berdegup aneh.

Suho menarik tangannya masuk ke salah satu pintu di ujung lorong. Di saat seperti itu Luhan merasa aneh karena perasaan sedih, senang, marah, dan khawatir berlomba-lomba keluar dari dadanya. Beruntung Suho menggenggam tangannya atau kemungkinan Luhan akan lebih gelisah. Suho tidak menyalakan lampu, tapi menarik salah satu tuas di dinding dan tabung alumunium yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan turun melepaskan tabung lainnya yang berbahan dasar kaca. Di sana tidak ada apapun selain aliran listrik kecil yang melayang di tengah-tengah tabung. Walaupun begitu, aliran listrik kecil itu sudah bisa menerangi seluruh ruangan.

"Proton ini akan diinjeksikan menuju antimateri dari _super-luminous_."

Suho mengelus permukaan tabung itu pelan-pelan seolah benda berharga yang ada di dalamnya. "Dibandingkan menciptakan antimateri yang akan menghabiskan waktu berpuluh-puluh tahun, kenapa tidak memanfaatkan seorang centrance saja? Bukankah itu bagus."

"Bagus?! Kau memanfaatkanku? Sejelas itu kau mengatakan memanfaatkanku?"

"Tapi setiap ciptaan harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Lagipula kita ini kan makhluk sosial. Saling membutuhkan." Laki-laki itu mengatakan seolah dia memegang surat keterangan bahwa Luhan miliknya, sepenuhnya.

"Luhan. Antimateri yang akan diinjeksikan ini bersama materi akan menciptakan partikel baru. Partikel tidak bernama yang asalnya dari sebuah antimateri supernova paling tua."

Luhan menatap punggung Suho semakin tidak percaya, kepalanya benar-benar pusing, apalagi harus menghirup bau aneh dari ruangan ini. "Jadi kau ingin menciptakan partikel menggunakan antimateri dari supernova. Dan bagaimana caranya aku 'membantu'mu." Ejek Luhan pada kata 'membantu'. Tch, apanya yang membantu. Ini namanya pemaksaan.

"Dengan masuk ke dalam bintang-bintangnya ketika perubahan cahaya sinar gamma terjadi. Dan sesuai perhitunganku, perubahan itu akan terjadi lima bulan empat hari lagi. Jadi sampai saat itu tiba, Kris dan yang lain bisa membantumu."

"Membantu apa?"

"Memanfaatkan kekuatanmu sebaik-baiknya. Menyalin gen kekuatan yang lain."

"Sebenarnya kekuatan mereka itu dari mana?"

"Oh, Kris dan Tao hasil percobaan NASA yang tidak berhasil dan telah kusempurnakan. Kai datang dari tahun 2129. Kyungsoo juga Lay percaya bahwa mereka makhluk tertua di bumi ini sebelum manusia."

"Kai… seorang time traveler?"

Suho mendorong tuasnya ke atas dan tabung alumunium itu naik ke atas melindungi tabung kaca yang ada di dalamnya. "Ya, Kai time traveler terakhir yang ada pada abadnya."

"Keren." Luhan bergumam tidak tahan. Terlalu banyak orang-orang yang lebih mengagumkan darinya. Tapi kenapa tetap Suho memilihnya?

"Tidak sekeren kekuatanmu."

"Uh. Aku cuma bisa menyalin kekuatan orang lain."

"Dan itu artinya kau bisa menguasai kekuatan semua orang, Luhan." Suho kembali mengajaknya melewati tangga melingkar itu lagi dan kali ini Luhan khawatir kalau dia tergelincir kemudian jatuh ke belakang, tepatnya ke bawah. "Tidak ada batas. Semuanya bisa kau kuasai." Dia berbisik begitu di telinga Luhan sebelum menutup kembali tangga rahasia di dalam lorong bau itu.

Begitu mereka berjalan keluar dari lorong, Luhan berjalan cepat sekali, lalu berteriak. Seperti manusia gua yang setelah beribu tahun akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia merasa kesakitan ketika sinar matahari menyengat wajahnya tapi aneh bibirnya malah tersenyum.

"Mau menemui yang lain?"

"Mereka ada di ruang bawah tanah lainnya bukan? Chanyeol bilang aku tidak bisa turun."

"Memang tidak." Luhan merengut, merasa dibedakan karena cuma dirinya yang tidak diperbolehkan turun. "Tapi mereka tidak akan pernah tahan berada di bawah lama-lama. Jadi pasti semuanya ada di lantai dua."

Luhan sejak awal begitu menyukai desain ruangan yang ada di lantai dua. Benar-benar terlihat seperti rumah dan dia akan lupa bahwa sekarang ini mereka berada di dalam kastil. Begitu naik ke atas, Luhan menatap Sehun yang memunggunginya. Anak itu sibuk bermain wii bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan bisa mendengarnya tertawa. Tertawa sebagaimana manusia membuka mulut mereka dan mengeluarkan tawa dari hasil luapan rasa bahagianya, mengabaikan fakta kalau Sehun juga seorang centrance.

Suho berbicara serius pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk di depan pantry. Dan entah bagaimana Sehun mendecih dari jauh, dia melempar sticknya dan turun ke bawah melewati tubuh Luhan. Ada rasa kesal meluap-luap di dadanya, dia ingin berteriak di depan wajah Sehun untuk berhenti melewati tubuhnya tanpa meninggalkan rasa sakit di dada Luhan.

Malam hari sebelum tertidur Luhan menemui Sehun versi masa depan dengan keadaan sadar sepenuhnya.

* * *

Chanyeol di pagi hari meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena tahu hanya hari ini Luhan tidak ada kelas sama sekali untuk sampai nanti dua minggu kedepan. Luhan menatapnya kesal dan menutup pintu sebelum kaki Chanyeol menahannya, dia memanaskan kenop pintu sampai Luhan menjerit kesal. "Brengsek!" rutuknya lalu membiarkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Ini soal Baekhyun."

Yang lebih tua darinya itu menyeret kaki malas ke dapur lalu membawakannya sekotak susu coklat dingin tidak peduli kalau ini masih jam enam pagi. Chanyeol memanaskan susunya dengan satu telapak tangan kemudian menatap Luhan yang mendengus kesal. "Pamer."

"Aku bukan pamer. Kau yang aneh menyediakan susu dingin untuk tamu di pagi hari."

"Karena tidak ada tamu di pagi hari Chanyeol! Sumpah ini masih jam enam pagi bagaimana bisa kau bangun sepagi ini?!"

"Aku seorang supervisor?"

"Uh-oh, aku lupa." Luhan meluruskan kakinya ke atas coffee table dan sibuk membalas e-mail di ponsel. "Cepat katakan. Soal Baekhyun 'kan?"

"Hm. Sebenarnya… aku ingin jujur kalau aku berkencan dengan Baekhyun hanya karena Suho menyuruhku." Kali ini Luhan baru memperhatikannya dan menurunkan kakinya ke lantai dengan perlahan. "Dan kau ingin selesai dengan Baekhyun?"

"Sejak awal memang tidak ada hubungan antar aku dan Baekhyun."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya supaya Baekhyun tahu bahwa aku dan dia tidak bisa berlanjut lebih jauh karena aku cuma berpura-pura."

Luha melirik laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Chanyeol dan mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu susah-susah mengatakannya lagi. Dia sudah dengar." Kesal Luhan berdiri kemudian pergi dari sana setelah mengambil jaketnya.

Walaupun Baekhyun temannya dan Luhan tidak ingin melihat anak itu menangis, tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang sudah dewasa dan bisa memutuskan pilihannya sendiri. Apakah Chanyeol laki-laki brengsek yang pantas dipertahankan atau tidak, itu pilihannya. Dia berhenti melangkah, lupa bahwa Sehun tinggal di lantai yang sama dengannya. Mereka berpapasan sebentar sebelum Sehun kembali serius pada teman-temannya. Luhan terus saja menatap punggung Sehun yang mulai mengecil dan hilang di balik pintu lift. Kenapa Sehun terlihat tidak menyukainya padahal di masa depan laki-laki itu terus menciumi Luhan seperti orang kesurupan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, menggosok kedua tangan yang mulai memerah karena dingin, dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam restoran dua blok dari apartemennya sampai nanti urusan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selesai. Sepagi ini, semangkuk sup ayam pasti menyenangkan, Luhan menjilat bibirnya senang.

Luhan kembali ke apartemennya jam delapan setelah menghabiskan dua mangkuk sup ayam, memasukkan kode pada layar panel di atas gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Sepatu kets Baekhyun masih ada di sana bertumpukan dengan sepatu milik Luhan.

* * *

Baekhyun selalu menjadi teman baiknya, menjadi adiknya juga. Luhan tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya pelan-pelan walaupun Baekhyun terlalu tinggi hati untuk menangis.

Setelah waktu yang lama mereka berpelukan, Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir, Lu. Lagipula kita kan memang tidak resmi berkencan."

"Tapi kau tetap menyukainya…" Bisik Luhan.

Baekhyun cuma memberinya tatapan sekilas dan berdiri meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Dia tentu harus menanyakan hal ini pada Suho.

* * *

"Kau gila ya menyuruh Chanyeol berpura-pura tertarik pada temanku."

Suho tertawa, tangannya masih sibuk menggenggam air kemudian membuat bola-bola kecil yang sekarang melayang. Bola-bola air itu berhenti di atas kumpulan bunga daisy dan pecah di sana. Cara menyiram tanaman yang praktis, pikir Luhan kacau. Dia menggeleng kesal karena mudah teralihkan dan kembali menatap Suho kesal. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menyuruh Chanyeol begitu pada temanku!"

"Supaya dia bisa mendekatimu."

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak dekati aku saja sekalian tanpa harus mengganggu temanku?"

"Karena," Suho menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek, "kau sudah menyukai Sehun sejak bertemu dengannya saat musim panas tahun lalu." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya panik, bagaimana bisa Suho mengetahui kalau Luhan pernah sekali bertemu dengan Sehun di musim panas lewat mimpinya. Ya, benar-benar hanya sekali kemudian tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Itu kali pertama aku menyalakan pemancar kemudian pemancar itu rusak oleh Kyungsoo. Jadi aku perlu memperbaikinya untuk waktu yang lama."

Pertama kali Luhan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencari Sehun. Sehun yang sekarang ini mengacuhkannya dan terlihat membencinya.

"Dan aku kehabisan cara untuk menarikmu ke dalam kastil ini. Jadi cara terakhir yang bisa kupakai hanya dengan temanmu yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu."

"Kau keterlaluan." Luhan menggeram, dia berbalik kesal dan berjalan cepat sampai menubruk tubuh tinggi Kris. Pria itu menatapnya merasa terganggu tapi tetap membantu Luhan bangun dari jatuh duduknya dan mereka saling bertukar pandangan untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau kemari lagi?"

"Ya, hanya karena Suho membuat temanku sakit."

"Baekhyun?"

"Kau tahu?!" Luhan hampir berjinjit karena terkejut. Apa mereka semua bersama-sama merencanakan hal gila itu lalu mengejek Baekhyun karena sudah dengan gampangnya menyukai Chanyeol? Tapi Kris tidak menjawab apapun dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Luhan sendirian seperti orang gila. Sibuk membenci semua orang yang ada di sini karena mereka membutuhkan dirinya tapi mengacuhkannya!

Dia menggeram lalu menggosok matanya yang perih. Kalau begitu caranya, Luhan tidak akan membantu Suho! Biarkan saja Suho sibuk dengan penelitiannya itu dan mencari orang lain. Dia juga akan baik-baik saja walaupun tidak bertemu Sehun. Luhan masih bisa bertemu dengan Sehun versi masa depan 'kan?

* * *

TBC

* * *

**a/n****:**_ continue dengan ga elitnya… Ok, karena reviewnya ga setinggi traffic statnya, jadi just let end this as soon as I can, tenang aja aku masih bertanggungjawab sama fic yang udah kubuat kok jadi ga akan discontinue. Cuma emang makin lama makin males nulisnya (–3—)_

**Thanks to :**

**Lee MingKyu, Nurfadillah, RZHH 261220, 12Wolfs, Dear Boys, ferinaref, Pisang, 0312luLuEXOticS, RirinSekarini, hunhanshipper, baby reindeer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Infinite Flashback**

* * *

"Luhan." Nada rendah milik seorang wanita membangunkannya. Walaupun begitu Luhan lebih memilih untuk tidak membuka kedua kelopak matanya karena terasa berat. Dia menghirup udara perlahan, lambat-lambat mencoba membiasakan diri dengan aroma aneh yang menyerang hidung. Ketika suara wanita itu terdengar lagi, pada akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya pelan-pelan, merasakan jejeran bulu mata menyapu lembut daerah kantung matanya.

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Luhan untuk menyadari kalau sekarang dirinya tengah berbaring di dalam tabung. Dari balik tabung bening itu, wanita yang memanggilnya membungkukkan badan supaya mereka bisa bertukar tatapan lebih jelas. Dia membukakan tutup tabung yang berada di atas tubuh Luhan lalu perlahan membangunkan tubuhnya yang terasa tidak bertulang. Mereka bertatap-tatapan lagi untuk waktu yang singkat sampai si wanita berbisik kagum. "Sempurna," Katanya di depan telinga Luhan.

Dari pintu satu-satunya di dalam ruangan, pria tinggi dengan mata biru masuk kemudian mengecup pipi sang wanita. Luhan menduga mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri dan mungkin Luhan adalah anak yang selamat dari perang dunia kedua-karena dia sendiri tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana sampai Luhan bisa sebesar ini-. Mereka berdua sama-sama memakai jas putih laboratorium dan bagaimanapun Luhan tidak menyukainya tanpa alasan pasti.

"Pakaikan dia baju. Setelah itu kita bisa makan malam bersama." Luhan menatap permukaan perutnya yang polos kemudian kedua belah paha yang pucat. Setelah itu menatap wanita yang mulai memakaikannya piyama bermotif polkadot. Dia dengan lembut merangkul tubuh Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam gendongannya dan mereka keluar dari ruangan yang ternyata berada di bawah tanah.

Luhan melewati anak-anak tangga gelap membuatnya ketakutan. Tapi seiring langkah si wanita yang semakin menjauhi ruangan bawah tanah, dadanya berdegup kencang. Menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti di atas.

* * *

Ruang tempat mereka makan adalah ruangan besar yang langsung menyambung ke dapur dan dilengkapi televisi mungil berukuran 12 inch diletakkan di atas meja bar. Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan anak yang mungkin adalah anak kandung dari si wanita dan pria karena anak laki-laki ini memiliki perpaduan wajah mereka dengan sempurna. Dia terkejut melihat seekor anak siberian husky di bawah kakinya, tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar karena merasakan bulu-bulu halus milik anak siberian husky berwarna putih itu menyapu lembut tungkainya.

Luhan begitu payah memakai sendok ataupun sumpit dan akhirnya memilih menusuk-nusuk daging panggangnya dengan garpu sampai menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Kadang mereka berbicara hal-hal lucu yang membuat si anak di hadapan Luhan tertawa, atau mengomentari penyanyi di dalam televisi dengan bingkai berwarna jeruk.

Sekitar jam delapan malam, televisi mungil itu dimatikan oleh si pria dan wanita yang menggendongnya tadi sibuk mengumpulkan piring kotor. "Suho, sikat gigimu bersama Luhan. Dan jangan bawa Shampoo ke dalam kamar." Si anak yang dipanggil Suho merengut tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Soap juga tidak boleh dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar." Dia merengut kembali; turun dari bangku, menyeret kakinya, dan membiarkan siberian husky berwarna _chrome_ itu mengikutinya.

"Kau mau yang warna apa?" Suho mengambil tiga buah sikat gigi dari dalam lemari. Luhan melihat lama-lama sebelum mengambil sikat gigi mungil berwarna kuning dan membuka tutup pada kepalanya. "Aku memiliki pasta gigi rasa anggur. Dan karena jarang sekali anak-anak yang mempunyai rasa seperti ini, jadi kau harus sedikit-sedikit mengoleskannya, oke?!" Dia menatap Luhan tajam. "Ingat! Pastanya memang manis seperti anggur sungguhan. Tapi jangan kau telan."

Pasta gigi berwarna ungu pucat yang berada di atas kepala sikat giginya memang manis. Luhan bersusah payah untuk tidak menelannya lalu memuntahkan busa-busa itu. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, seekor anak anjing lainnya jenis alaskan malamute sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamar Suho. Luhan senang merasakan bulu-bulu halus mereka berada di kedua tungkainya.

"Syukurlah kau akan tinggal di sini. Karena akhir-akhir ini Shampoo jadi manja. Kau bisa merawat Soap kalau kau mau."

Luhan menatap alaskan malamute berwarna coklat kemerahan yang langka. Rasanya ingin tidur bersama anjing campuran serigala itu, tapi mereka sudah diingatkan untuk tidak membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"_Good night_, Soap." Luhan berbisik sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar Suho.

* * *

Kali pertama Luhan keluar dari rumah Suho yang besar, dia baru menyadari kalau Suho tinggal di dalam kastil seperti yang ada di dalam buku bergambar miliknya. Saat itu musim dingin sedang berlangsung dan Luhan benar-benar beruntung keluarga Suho menampungnya atau dia akan mati kedinginan di luar sana.

Baru Luhan tahu juga bahwa dia sekarang ini berada di Korea Selatan. Dan nama asli Suho adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi tidak pernah dia berani menanyakan dari mana asalnya, kemana orangtua kandungnya, dan kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba bangun di dalam tabung.

Luhan diajarkan membaca oleh Suho yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, diajak menonton teater musikal bersama-sama, merayakan natal bersama dan mendapat banyak mainan dari orangtua Suho. Walaupun begitu Luhan masih merasa tidak nyaman, kadang dari jendela kamarnya-ya dia akhirnya mendapat kamar sendiri di seberang kamar Suho- Luhan menatap gerbang rumah Suho yang jauh sekali dari pintu kastil.

* * *

Hari pertama Luhan merasakan aroma bunga di musim semi di pagi hari, dia menaiki anak-anak tangga yang berada di menara dan naik ke ruangan mungil pada puncak menaranya. Dari sana dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik gerbang rumah Suho. Awalnya dia membayangkan rumah-rumah lain yang akan dia lihat, atau kalau beruntung dia akan melihat anak-anak seusianya bermain. Tapi Luhan hanya melihat jalanan juga hutan-hutan lainnya.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hm?" ayah Suho membuka pintu kayu satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Dia masuk dan memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat dari belakang.

"Aku ingin keluar…"

"Kemarin kita baru saja menonton pertunjukkan tahun baru bukan?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku ingin menemui anak-anak lainnya. Dan mungkin… bertemu orangtua kandungku?" bisik Luhan gamang.

Pria tinggi itu melepaskan tubuh Luhan dan menarik tangan mungilnya untuk mendekati jendela besar yang menghadap ke depan rumahnya. "Musim semi ini kau dan Suho akan masuk sekolah. Di sana akan ada banyak anak-anak lainnya." Luhan tidak sadar berjinjit, "sungguh?!"

"Hm, kita juga akan pindah ke rumah yang ada di daerah perkotaan. Jadi Luhan bisa bermain dengan mereka. Tapi tentu saja Luhan tidak boleh lupa belajar."

Walaupun Luhan masih ingin menanyakan soal orangtuanya, tapi dia lebih memilih berterimakasih pada ayah dan ibu Suho saat mereka sarapan bersama.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan merasa aneh. Dia mulai muntah-muntah dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidung ketika bangun di pagi hari. Bermimpi aneh soal Suho juga jarum suntik yang menembus tubuhnya. Berkali-kali menceritakan kepada orangtua Suho yang baru dia tahu adalah seorang ilmuwan. Mereka hanya menyuruh Luhan berdoa sebelum tidur dan tidak makan manisan diam-diam.

"Umma, kapan Luhan berulang tahun?"

"April. Tanggal 20." Ibunya menjawab sambil terus sibuk memotong sayuran untuk bekal mereka.

"Eh?! Seminggu lagi?"

Luhan tidak pernah ingat apakah sebelum dia tinggal bersama dengan mereka dia pernah merayakan ulang tahun. Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba usianya sudah enam tahun ketika bangun dari tidur panjangnya lima bulan yang lalu. Sekarang dia sudah sekolah bersama-sama dengan Suho di sekolah privat bagus tepat di tengah kota Seoul dan berteman dengan banyak orang. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah yang lebih kecil di dekat sekolah sehingga Luhan dan Suho hanya perlu berjalan kaki tiap harinya. Ayah dan ibu Suho memutuskan untuk tidak menjual kastilnya, bahkan Luhan masih boleh menghabiskan liburannya di sana kalau ingin.

"Luhan ingin hadiah apa?" Suho bertanya padanya di malam hari sesudah mereka mencuci piring sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apakah setiap kita berulang tahun harus diberi hadiah?"

"Eung!" Suho mengangguk. "Tentu saja. _Appa_ dan _Umma_ juga selalu begitu setiap tahun."

"Aku ingin ke dokter saja."

"Ulang tahun ingin ke dokter?" Suho bergumam tapi akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

Jam tujuh pagi, Ibu Suho mencium keningnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke ruang tamu. Di sana sudah ada Suho yang sibuk mengagumi kue blueberry besar yang ada di atas meja kopi. Ayah Suho mulai menyalakan ketujuh lilin yang ada di atas kue dan memeluk Luhan.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" ucap mereka bersamaan membuat Luhan bangun sepenuhnya. Dia meniup lilin dibantu Suho lalu membiarkan kedua orangtua Suho memotong kuenya. Luhan melirik bekas darah yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, kemungkinan dia mengusap darah dari hidungnya lagi. Ah, Luhan semakin benci saja pada dirinya sendiri kalau begini.

Semua tetangga mereka mengucapkan Luhan selamat ulang tahun sepanjang perjalanan berangkat menuju ke sekolah. Teman-temannya pun memberikannya hadiah walaupun kebanyakan dari wanita. Sepulang sekolah, Suho yang ada di kelas sebelah datang menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita ke dokter." Ajaknya.

Itu kali pertama Luhan tiba-tiba saja merasa matanya perih dan mengeluarkan cairan bening. "Terimakasih." Bisiknya kesulitan mengeluarkan suara dan menggamit tangan Suho.

Mereka pergi ke dokter yang ada di kota sebelah menggunakan kereta masih sambil terus bergandengan.

Suho dan Luhan sampai di depan rumah jam enam sore, beruntung kedua orang dewasa di rumah itu sibuk bekerja dan baru pulang besok pagi. Mesin telepon terus memutar rekaman dari ibu Suho yang menyuruh mereka tidur jam tujuh tepat juga jangan lupa menggosok gigi setelah makan malam.

Kedua-duanya sudah mulai terbiasa seperti ini, memanaskan makanan yang ada di kulkas, mencuci piring, juga menggosok gigi bersama. Beruntung Shampoo juga Soap mulai bulan lalu diperbolehkan masuk ke kamar walaupun tidak boleh naik ke atas ranjang.

Luhan melamun di atas ranjangnya sebelum tidur, mengingat perkataan dokter yang tadi siang memeriksanya dan mengatakan kalau selaput lendir Luhan kering juga mengalami tekanan atmosfir mendadak. Hari ini dia sudah meminum obat yang pahit sekali sebanyak dua butir.

Lama Luhan memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya lagi. Dia rindu tidur bersama-sama dengan Suho lalu bercerita sampai tengah malam dan keesokannya merek terpaksa membolos. Tapi kenaikan kelas sudah di depan mata, Luhan tidak bisa membolos seenaknya. Dia menurunkan kakinya lalu mengusap punggung penuh bulu alaskan malamute yang semakin besar itu.

"Soap." Panggilnya. Si anjing campuran serigala itu terbangun lalu mendekati Luhan, naik ke atas ranjang. Luhan membiarkannya tertidur di samping tubuhnya tidak peduli besok dia akan kena omel ibu Suho.

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar alaskan malamute itu berbisik padanya walaupun dia tahu itu tidak masuk di akal.

_'Luhan...'_

* * *

Bangun di pagi hari tidak terlalu sulit bagi Luhan. Dia sudah merencanakan ini supaya bisa menurunkan si alaskan malamute sebelum orangtua Suho masuk ke kamarnya mengecek keadaan-kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan-.

Luhan menurunkan tubuh besar Soap perlahan, tapi merasa aneh karena terasa lebih ringan. Dia menatapnya lama-lama peliharaan Suho itu. Tidak ada bulu-bulu halus yang bergerak seiring nafasnya.

Lalu Luhan menangis kencang. Meraung-raung karena kebingungan sampai Shampoo datang memasuki kamarnya yang tidak pernah ditutup rapat. Suho setengah berlari ikut masuk melihat Luhan khawatir. Anak itu cuma sanggup menunjuk si alaskan malamute yang terbaring tidak bernyawa.

Hari itu Luhan merasakaan perasaan baru lagi menyergap tubuhnya. Rasa kehilangan yang menyakitkan membuat semua organ tubuhnya nyeri.

* * *

Ayah Suho memeluknya dan membiarkan mereka berdua tidak berangkat sekolah. Ibu Suho memasak pudding coklat yang menggiurkan. Luhan hanya bergerak gelisah di dalam pelukan ayah Suho. Hari itu dia memutuskan untuk mulai memanggil mereka dengan sebutan '_appa_' dan '_umma_' seperti Suho, apalagi setelah Luhan tidak sadarkan diri ketika anjing yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun itu dikuburkan ke dalam tanah tepat di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Luhan, aku sudah membuatkan pudding coklat. Mau?" Ibu Suho sengaja menuangkannya pada cetakan _jelly_ berbentuk kucing yang manis. Biasanya Luhan akan segera melahapnya, tapi entah kenapa dia lebih memilih masuk ke dalam pelukan ayah Suho lebih dalam. Pelan-pelan mulai terisak, dadanya naik-turun cepat.

Suho tidak marah padanya, bahkan kedua orang dewasa itu sama sekali tidak menyalahkan kematian Soap padanya. Tapi Luhan tetap merasakan ketakutan, merasa bersalah, dan ingin segera pergi saja bersama Soap.

"Luhan. Luhan…" Wanita di depannya mengambil tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya. Mereka berjalan ke halaman belakang meninggalkan Suho juga suaminya.

"Dari awal Luhan tahu 'kan Soap adalah alaskan malamute yang langka karena warnanya coklat kemerahan? Saat itu aku dan ayah Suho menemukannya di tengah hujan salju di daerah Nevada sendirian. Aneh karena seharusnya Soap bersama-sama dengan keluarganya. Di saat itu juga kami sedang berusaha menyelamatkanmu, Luhan." Pelan Luhan menatap ibu Suho yang masih saja terlihat cantik. Sadar bahwa tubuhnya berat akhirnya Luhan turun dari gendongan. Mereka berjalan terus sampai berhenti di depan gundukan tanah yang ditaburi bunga lili.

"Luhan sendiri juga sedang sekarat. Menggigil dan bergumam aneh, sampai aku merasa putus asa untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tapi Soap menghangatkanmu di dalam mobil kami yang mesin pendinginnya sudah mati. Soap terus menunggui Luhan untuk bangun, tiap hari menyelinap masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah untuk melihat Luhan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun."

"Soap menungguiku? Memangnya berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Empat bulan." Luhan menelan ludahnya. Membayangkan alaskan malamute itu kesepian. Walaupun Suho juga merawatnya dengan baik, tapi pasti Suho lebih memilih siberian huskynya itu dibandingkan Soap yang bertubuh kurus.

Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bangun terburu-buru.

Sore itu Luhan berdoa bersama ibu Suho di depan makam anjing jenis alaskan malamutenya. Ibu Suho mengatakan bahwa Soap pergi ke dunia lain yang ada di balik layar langit bernama surga dan Luhan tidak perlu khawatir Soap kelaparan atau kesepian karena banyak alaskan malamute lainnya di sana.

Luhan tersenyum manis walaupun lagi-lagi terisak. Shampoo mungkin akan merasa kesepian, pikirnya.

* * *

Bungkus kado dengan isi scrapbook yang dibuat Suho ketika liburan musim dingin adalah hadiah Luhan yang kesembilan tahun. Dia tertawa tidak berhenti di atas meja makan membuka tiap lembarnya sambil membuka kardus sereal dan menuangkan susu vanilla ke dalam mangkuk besar.

"Luhan. Tidak membawa buku ke atas meja ya."

"Tapi _mum_—" Luhan merengut, mengembungkan pipinya sebal, terpaksa mengalah ketika ibu Suho itu semakin menuntut hanya dari tatapan mata. Dia memasukan scrapbook bercover hijau jade itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Tahun lalu Luhan berteman dengan anak pindahan dari Bristol dan mereka bercakap-cakap menggunakan bahasa inggris. Sampai akhirnya Luhan memutuskan akan memanggil kedua orangtua angkatnya itu dengan panggilan '_Mum_' juga '_Dad_' karena temannya, Daniel, selalu memanggil kedua orangtuanya dengan sebutan yang sama. Lagipula Luhan ingin memanggil kedua orang dewasa itu dengan sebutan yang berbeda dari Suho.

"Hari ini kau akan bermain di rumah Daniel lagi, hm?"

Luhan mengangguk, terlalu sibuk memasukkan semua sereal itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Selesai meneguk jus jeruk miliknya, Luhan menarik tasnya kemudian mencium pipi wanita yang dihormatinya-dia masih belum bisa menganggap wanita itu sebagai ibunya-.

Cuma Daniel satu-satunya teman yang bisa mengerti kebiasaan Luhan yang terlihat aneh di mata teman-teman asal Koreanya. Daniel mengerti kenapa setiap pagi keluarga Luhan sarapan ditemani segelas jus dan bukan dengan susu vanilla. Anak itu juga mengerti kenapa makan malam Luhan hanya semangkuk sup labu yang dipasangkan bersama potongan roti. Ini sudah jelas adalah kebiasaan yang timbul karena kedua orangtua Suho tinggal di Nevada sebelum menikah dan mengajarkannya pada Suho juga Luhan. Berteman dengan anak-anak lokal membuat Luhan mau tidak mau harus beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan Korea Selatan. Tapi dengan Daniel, Luhan cukup mengikuti kebiasaannya di rumah dan mereka bisa bermain bersama.

Daniel akan mengajaknya berpetualang singkat di dalam rumahnya yang besar dan kosong. Mereka menaiki tangga dengan dramatis meniru salah satu adegan kedua tentara yang menaiki lembah curam kemudian masuk ke dalam loteng sebagai bajak laut yang diakhiri berguling-guling secara brutal di atas ranjang Daniel.

"Luhan!" Daniel menghentikan sepedanya. Luhan ikut menghentikan sepeda roda dua barunya itu dan menoleh menatap Daniel.

"Hari ini orangtuaku pergi, ayo kita ke hutan di belakang sekolah."

Luhan diam-diam menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. Daniel mungkin sudah tahu bahwa orang-orang yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal akan tidur di sana, juga menjebak satu atau dua anak sekolahan. Tapi mana pernah anak dari Bristol itu percaya begitu saja. Daniel saja tidak pernah percaya pada cerita hantu apapun. Luhan menatap temannya lagi sebelum mengangguk.

"Tapi hanya sampai di pinggir hutan oke? Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalamnya."

* * *

Setelah pemerintahan di Korea Selatan stabil, walikota mereka berjanji akan membersihkan hutan yang tidak tersentuh itu kemudian menjadikannya tempat wisata. Itulah alasan kenapa Luhan juga Daniel melihat papan pembatas yang melarang mereka masuk ke dalam sana.

"Sebentar saja. Kita cuma mengambil bunga atau serangga yang menarik."

Rasa penasaran Luhan bangkit, dia menyandarkan sepedanya di batangan pohon kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam hutan melewati papan pembatas. Daniel sudah berjalan jauh di depan, melompat dari akar pohon yang menjalar menuju akar pohon lainnya.

"Akh!" Luhan menubruk punggung Daniel yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Dia lebih dulu menyadari tubuh temannya yang gemetaran dibandingkan protes karena membuat hidungnya kesakitan.

Dari balik tubuh Daniel dengan jelas Luhan bisa melihat anak laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda darinya berada di balik semak-semak. Warna daunnya mulai kemerahan karena darah anak itu merembes kemana-mana.

Luhan menahan pekikannya, dia mengguncang tubuh temannya yang masih gemetaran. "Ya! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Tentu saja telpon polisi!" ucap Daniel lantang setelah menelan ludahnya beberapa kali karena ketakutan.

"Tapi kalau dia di makan hewan buas bagaimana? Atau ada orang-orang jahat yang akan mengambilnya?" Luhan menggigit kukunya reflek. Hal yang dilakukan ketika gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di sini dan kau pergi ke kantor polisi."

"T-tapi aku selalu gugup jika berbicara dengan orang asing yang lebih tua."

Daniel memekik tidak percaya, meninju bahu Luhan. "Kau ini! Umurmu berapa, huh?!"

Luhan memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari Daniel dan mendekati si anak kecil. Baru kali ini dia merasa memiliki adik kecil. Suho di rumah selalu bersikap seperti orang dewasa yang harus menjaga Luhan. Tapi sekarang tubuh mungil itu Luhan pastikan aman dalam dekapannya. Pelukan Luhan semakin erat ketika Daniel menjauh dari pandangan.

Nafas si anak samar-samar bisa di dengar oleh Luhan. Yang bisa dilakukan Luhan saat ini hanya mengusap wajahnya yang berdarah dan membisikkan kata menenangkan walaupun anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Luhan tersentak begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Memanggil-manggil nama 'Sehun' yang diyakini milik anak laki-laki dalam dekapannya. Dia masuk ke dalam semak-semak lebih dalam agar tidak ditemukan siapapun. Daniel akan datang ke sini sekitar sepuluh atau dua belas menit lagi kalau orang yang bertugas di kantor polisi tidak menyebalkan. Sampai saat itu tiba Luhan harus mempertahankan dirinya juga si anak laki-laki yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Luhan tidak akan sadar tubuhnya gemetaran kalau saja tidak menggenggam tangan lemah si anak. Tangan anak laki-laki dalam dekapannya ikut gemetaran. Dalam semak-semak bau anyir itu, Luhan menangis. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat ketakutan selain ketika Soap meninggalkannya. Kali ini dia tidak sendirian, membawa anak manusia yang masih hidup.

"Sehun?! Di mana kau?!" Matanya reflek terpejam. Dia merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya, darah seakan mengalir lebih cepat ke atas juga ke daerah dada. Luhan tidak ingin mereka tertangkap kemudian mati sia-sia.

_'Kumohon pergilah!' _Luhan semakin panik saat luka kepala anak itu terbuka membuat tangannya penuh noda darah. Dia sibuk mengusap luka milik anak yang diyakininya bernama Sehun sampai tidak menyadari ketika orang-orang itu mendekat dan bersiap menarik tubuhnya untuk keluar.

Dia memekik keras-keras ketika merasakan sepasang tangan besar menarik pundaknya dari belakang. Tangan Luhan menggapai-gapai tubuh Sehun yang diangkat oleh orang dewasa lainnya.

Luhan menangis keras. Lebih keras daripada ketika Soap meninggalkannya. Dia merasa sudah memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungi anak yang lebih muda dari dirinya itu. Matanya terpejam kesakitan karena terus mengeluarkan cairan bening. Beberapa detik kemudian orang yang menahan tubuh Luhan membekap mulutnya, meredamkan teriakan putus asa miliknya.

Lelah menangis, Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menatap seorang pria yang masih memukuli tubuh Sehun menggunakan cambukan setebal jari telunjuk. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya ketika potongan kayu itu merobek kulitnya, Luhan lebih ingin membayangkan bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja dia mempunyai kekuatan super seperti superman dan bisa menghajar mereka semua lalu memaksa keduanya untuk meminta maaf pada anak kecil tidak berdaya itu.

"Agh!" Dia membelalakkan matanya saat pria yang sedang mencambuk di hadapannya berhenti dan malah mengerang kesakitan. Erangan pria itu semakin keras, dia meremas dadanya, sedetik kemudian darah menyembur dari mulutnya.

Luhan ketakutan. Tapi dia juga tidak berbohong kalau kini dirinya merasa puas karena orang dewasa jahat di hadapannya kini merasa kesakitan. Dia menajamkan penglihatannya, membayangkan kalau saja jantung pria itu keluar dari tubuhnya.

"OH! Astaga! Jung-In!" Pria lainnya yang masih menahan tubuh Luhan kini memekik ketakutan. Dia melepaskan tubuh Luhan kasar sebelum berlari ke arah pria bernama 'Jung-In'.

Pria itu merasa tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Dia menatap ngeri ke arah jantung pria bernama 'Jung-In' yang baru saja keluar dari tubuhnya menembus kulit. Setengah sadar Luhan merangkak mendekati tubuh Sehun, membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah anak itu lebih jelas. Darah dari bibir Luhan yang terus-menerus digigit jatuh tepat di atas bibir Sehun. Dia mencium kening si anak lama sampai akhirnya hilang kesadaran sepenuhnya.

* * *

Luhan tidak berbicara apapun. Merasa lebih terguncang, karena setelah menghadapi kematian peliharaannya kini dia harus melihat jantung manusia yang keluar menembus kulit. Ayah Suho membawanya ke psikolog untuk memeriksakan kejiwaan Luhan, tapi bahkan untuk menatap mata orang lain saja dia tidak berani.

Sehun kini sudah dikirimkan menuju panti asuhan karena tidak akan ada lagi ayah atau paman yang ingin menjualnya, begitu kata polisi ketika ibu Suho khawatir soal nasib anak laki-laki yang dikiranya teman Luhan itu.

Daniel hampir setiap hari menjemput Luhan dan tidak lupa membawa mainan tentaranya, walaupun selalu berakhir bermain sendirian karena Luhan tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana jantung seseorang bisa menembus kulit tanpa alasan yang masuk akal.

.

.

Dan ketika bangun dari tidur, Luhan sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Luhan merasa mengalami tidur yang panjang sekali. Dia merasa familiar ketika kali pertama membuka matanya. Orangtuanya berada di sisi ranjang mungil milik Luhan. Mereka kemudian tersenyum lega dan memeluk tubuh Luhan erat-erat.

Anehnya Luhan merasa asing pada pelukan ini, tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain meyakinkan bahwa kedua orang dewasa ini adalah orangtuanya. Otaknya terus berusaha mencari memori tentang orangtuanya dan hasilnya Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Untunglah kau sudah bangun, Lu. Ayo kita makan malam bersama." Dia yakin mengingat hal-hal seperti ini! Kalimatnya yang terasa klasik dan perasaan asing lagi yang entah dulu pernah dirasakannya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau mengalami kecelakaan kecil dan menyebabkanmu lupa banyak hal. Tapi dokter bilang kau akan mulai mengingat lagi sedikit-sedikit." Walaupun aneh, tapi setidaknya terdengar masuk akal kenapa Luhan merasa asing dengan rumah tradisional khas ini.

"Tapi aku yakin kau tidak lupa 'kan kalau kita sekarang ini berada di Cina." Ayahnya tertawa sambil mengunyah jiaozi panas yang ada di atas piringnya.

.

.

Luhan tidak menjawab apapun. Dia baru saja sadar kalau sekarang ini dia berada di Cina dan mengerti bahasa mandarin dengan lancar.

* * *

**END of Flashback**

* * *

_** a/n :** _duh akhirnya selesai ngarang-ngarangnya~ anyway ini juga sekalian merayakan MV Drama Ep 2.  
Kayaknya sih SM niat bikin Ep 3 dan Ep 4 dan seterusnya ._.  
Next, let's clear up a few things; pertama, ini bukan fanfic terjemahan. Ini murni buatan si chocotaro/bubbbletea. Kedua, adegan rated M untuk hunhan bakal ada tapi ga secara eksplisit. Ketiga, aku ini jarang baca fic di ffn, apalagi di aff. Aku baca bon voyage punya purpleskies, dan baru tau Revolution setelah ada yang ngereview di chapter kemarin. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau ada yang merasa ini fanfic mirip Revolution-nya si purpleskies (lagian punya dia jauh-jauh lebih keren, apalagi pake bahasa inggris...). Terakhir, untuk yang nanya soal clairvoyance, centrance, anti-materi dan lain-lain, biar ficnya aja yang menjawab. Kalo masih belum jelas juga ya lewat PM aja~

Ok, thanks to review. _See ya_~!


End file.
